Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Mario has always been the champion of the Mushroom Kingdom, but this time he will not be the only one to be recognized in the kingdom.


Mario and Luigi walked through the Mushroom Kingdom and both brothers observed that there was a celebration that Princess Peach had organized, the Toads were celebrating with joy, which made the curiosity of both brothers reach them.

Luigi: "Hey Mario, what do you think will be happening in the castle? –he ask his brother.

Mario: "I'm not sure, Luigi, let's go see" –he said.

Both brothers immediately went to the castle and observed that Princess Peach was next to Toadsworth and Princess Daisy who were in front of a covered statue, what most caught the attention of the brothers was that there was a red flag with the symbol "M", something they already knew what it was.

Luigi: "Oh, I think it's a celebration for you, Mario" –he told his brother.

Mario: "For me? I did not expect that" –he said something surprised.

Luigi: "Surely it is because you defeated Bowser once again who tried to marry Princess Peach"

Mario: "It is likely, come on brother, we have to find out" –he said.

Luigi: "Oki-Doki"

Mario and Luigi went to Princess Peach who noticed the presence of the brothers and she went to Mario.

Peach: "Mario, I'm glad you're here" –she said.

Mario: "Well, princess, what's going on?"

Daisy: "It's a celebration, for you" –she said.

Toadsworth: "Princess Daisy is right, for your last achievement of stopping Bowser, Princess Peach organized a celebration for you"

While the others kept talking, Luigi looked down and then saw the Toads who were happy for the celebration that was only for Mario, of course, he was happy for his brother since he was the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but Luigi too he wanted to have recognition just like Mario. He thought that just capturing ghosts in haunted mansions wasn't going to have huge recognition, but even so, he wanted only a little recognition just like his brother.

Mario: "Wow, thank you very much, princess" –he said gratefully.

Suddenly, Mario observed his brother who was looking at the ground and he went to his brother.

Mario: "Luigi, are you alright?" –he ask something worried.

Luigi: "Eh? Oh no, nothing happens to me" –he said with a smile.

Mario patted his brother's back and then gave him a smile and Luigi returned it too.

Princess: "Well, I want the 2 to be here, in a few minutes everything will be ready" –she said.

Mario and Luigi nodded and waited a few minutes. After that, the Toads were gathered outside the castle and Princess Peach along with Daisy, Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi were in front of the Toads along with the covered statue and Mario's flag.

Peach: "Dear Toads, we are here to commemorate a protector who always saves our kingdom, a protector who, despite the limitations, is always here to help those who cannot" –she said.

Daisy: "We give a big applause to Mario!"

The Toads clapped loudly while Mario grabbed his neck and Luigi pushed him forward and the red cap plumber adjusted his hat after being pushed playfully by Luigi.

Mario: "Hehe, well, I don't know what to say about that" –he said a little nervous.

Peach: "Mario, he has always been able to face you big and small adversary who wanted to disturb the Mushroom Kingdom and I am very grateful for this" –she said as she continued.

Luigi stared at Peach's conversation and the green cap plumber crossed his arms as he continued to listen to the conversation.

Toadsworth: "You seem somewhat disoriented, Luigi, is something wrong?"

Luigi stared at Old Toad and shrugged.

Luigi: "Eh ... no, nothing, nothing happens to me" –he said.

However, what he hear next leaves him somewhat confused.

Peach: "But, despite your achievements, there was always someone who always supported you and helped you in difficult times and difficulties that you just could not" –she said as she watched a Toad holding something.

Luigi observed the Toad wearing a green flag and put it together with Mario's flag, the green cap plumber could not believe his eyes since the flag was about his "L" symbol and he began to see the Princess Peach.

Peach: "Your brother Luigi is not only your brother, but a companion and also protector of the Mushroom Kingdom"

Daisy: "We applaud Luigi!"

The Toads began to applaud too much and that made Luigi get a little nervous and Daisy took him by the hand and placed him next to Mario who gave him a smile.

Peach: "Lower the cloth!" –she said.

2 Toads lowered the cloth that covered the statue and the plumber brothers observed that the statue was about themselves and a sign that read: _The plumbers of the Mushroom Kingdom_.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and hugged each other while they continued watching the statue, the Toads continued to party while the plumber brothers continued to listen to Princess Peach's speech. Luigi was finally recognized as someone like his brother and that made him very happy.


End file.
